disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Screams
Halloween Screams (also known by its full title, Halloween Screams: A Villainous Surprise in the Skies) is a fireworks show that takes place during Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort. History The show was produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, and its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker. This display was held nightly in 2009, during Disneyland’s Halloween Time Celebration. It is a Halloween-themed fireworks display, containing music and villains from many Disney animated features. The show is similar to that of Walt Disney World Resort's HalloWishes and uses portions of the show's audio. The Anaheim version differs in that it is hosted by Jack Skellington from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas. The show ran from September 25, 2009 to November 1, 2009 (the duration of Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort) and since 2010, it now runs exclusively for Mickey's Halloween Party. Remember... Dreams Come True is played Saturday through Sunday during normal Halloween nights. Show summary The show opens with the overture from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas, an instrumental medley of songs from the film including "What`s This?" and "Making Christmas". Zero (Jack Skellington’s dog from the film) flies above Sleeping Beauty Castle. He is shortly joined by Jack, or rather his head (in the form of projection onto a sphere shaped balloon), located on the upper left of the castle. These projections can also be viewed along the Rivers of America, which recycle the mist screens used in Fantasmic!. There are only searchlights and projections used in the show's introduction. No actual pyrotechnics are used for the first two minutes. Jack and Zero fade into the night and the first pyrotechnics are launched when "Grim Grinning Ghosts", from the Disneyland attraction the Haunted Mansion, begins to play. Projections of rising ghosts make an appearance on the castle. The music from "Grim Grinning Ghosts" changes to an upbeat pop tempo, as synchronized isobar flames, shoot up from both sides of the castle. Then the mood is set with "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then Disney's most infamous villains begin to arrive, beginning with Ursula (from The Little Mermaid). The guests are serenaded with a montage of Disney's most spookiest music. Later, Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) soon follows, and arriving last is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, showing guests how Halloween should really be celebrated. The party ends with Jack and Zero initiating the "scream-along" grand finale. Soundtrack * "Overture" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Danny Elfman) * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" (from the Haunted Mansion attraction and the self-named 2003 movie) (Buddy Baker / X Atencio) * "This is Halloween" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Elfman) * Ursula's Spellbound Medley: ** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (from The Little Mermaid) (Alan Menken / Howard Ashman) ** "Cruella DeVil" (from One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its 1996 live-action remake) (Mel Leven) ** "Never Smile at a Crocodile" (from Peter Pan) (Frank Churchill / Jack Lawrence) ** "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) (Sammy Cahn) ** "The Skeleton Dance" (from the Silly Symphonies short, The Skeleton Dance) (Edvard Grieg, adapted by Carl Stalling) ** "Trust In Me" (from The Jungle Book) (The Sherman Brothers) mixed in with "AEIOU" (from Alice in Wonderland) (Oliver Wallace / Ted Sears) ** "Heffalumps and Woozles" (from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) (The Sherman Brothers) ** "Pink Elephants on Parade" (from Dumbo) (Wallace / Ned Washington) ** "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" (from The Three Little Pigs) (Churchill) * Oogie Boogie's Medley **"Oogie Boogie's Song" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Elfman) *Maleficent's Visit: **"Night on Bald Mountain" (from Fantasia; voice over by Maleficent) (Modest Mussorgsky)× **"Hellfire" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Menken)× * Reprise of "This is Halloween" and "Grim Grinning Ghosts" in a "Scream-Along" medley finale * "I Put a Spell on You" (lyrics from Hocus Pocus) (written by Screamin' Jay Hawkins; plays as the exit music for the show) × — Instrumental version is played. Voice cast * Jack Skellington - Chris Sarandon * Ursula the Sea Witch - Pat Carroll * Oogie Boogie - Ken Page * Maleficent - Susan Blakeslee Miscellaneous The projections used on the sphere to the upper left of the castle were later used as projections on the Fantasmic! mist screens at the Rivers of America during the show. The decision to have video playback during the fireworks was made more than halfway through October in 2009. Also the show is now only performed during Mickey's Not-So Scary Halloween Party for party guests only. See also * HalloWishes * Disney's Nightmare in the Sky References * Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort External links * * * Jack and the Castle (photo)